The Best Day
by akari-hayashi
Summary: Ryoma and Momoshiro lounged on the sofa. [Momoryo]


**The Best Day**

A/N: Posted on my LJ a while ago. Something simple and fluffwritten during my exam period(also to get backinto the hang of writing). Thanks to all my previous reviewers and hope you guys enjoy this too!

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: If it is mine, PoT will never end. And so wouldn't Ryoma and Momo's lovemaking.

Summary: Ryoma and Momoshiro lounged on the sofa. (Momoryo)

---

"Oh my love, my darling--"

"So the winner for this week--"

"Gosh, that woman's a b--"

"And it's one more point to set point..."

Finally deciding on a channel to watch, Ryoma tossed the remote control to his side and leaned back onto the warm body. He nudged his head like a kitten against a strong arm and the arm immediately reached over and pulled Ryoma closer, while its owner munched happily on a cracker.

"Why is it that we always end up watching tennis at your house?"

"Ask the station why the other shows suck, Momo-senpai."

Momoshiro raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. He found it more believable to think that the problem lies with Ryoma and not the station programmer. His boyfriend only seemed to like tennis and nothing else. Momoshiro was glad he at least knew how to play tennis.

"That variety show seems okay..."

"Nah. It's stupid," Ryoma answered while he tugged on Momoshiro's arm, commanding Momoshiro to pass him a cracker. The older boy smiled and fed one to Ryoma, who nibbled it off Momoshiro's fingers and gave those digits a small lick. Then, Ryoma just snuggled back onto Momoshiro's chest and watched the two tennis players battled it out in that little black box, completely ignoring Momoshiro's amazement at how cute his little action was.

The two players were into their final set when Nanjiroh walked into the living room with a little bounce in his steps. He immediately marched to the front of the television set, blocking Ryoma and Momoshiro's view completely. Swinging the two rackets energetically in his hands, he grinned, "Hey hey! Look at the good weather out there! It's the best time for tennis. Come Ryoma, play a match with me!"

Ryoma looked at his father lazily, then shooed him away. "Go away. You're blocking my view."

"You are wasting the sun! What good is it for you sitting there and doing nothing?"

"I'm doing something. I'm watching TV. So now go away."

"Hey boy, you should listen to your father. Come join me! Tennis is so much more interesting than this."

Normally, Ryoma would have agreed. Television-watching was rather pointless after all. But today, he was not in the mood for tennis. Or rather, he was too comfortable lounging on the sofa with Momoshiro, so much so that he did not want to move at all. So, he decided to ignore his father and test out his supernatural powers of looking at the screen through his father's stomach.

Nanjiroh was fuming when he realized there was no way he was able to rouse Ryoma's interest. Not when that idiot, who also happened to be his son's boyfriend, was there. Raising one racket and pointing it at Momoshiro, he shouted, "You are such a bad influence! You better watch out!" Then, Nanjiroh stomped out of the room in anger.

"Good, the match hasn't ended." Ryoma said nonchalantly, secretly thinking how much his father resembled a kid.

Momoshiro nodded and then pondered out loud in the midst of his munching. "Am I being a bad influence on you?"

Lifting his head away from its place on Momoshiro's chest, the smaller boy looked up at Momoshiro with big, golden eyes. Momoshiro smiled, hand combing through the soft, ebony locks gently. Then he leaned down and captured Ryoma's pink lips with his own. Momoshiro moved his mouth slowly, nibbling onto Ryoma's lower lip and probing inside the warm cavern. Ryoma let out a small moan of satisfaction and moved closer to Momoshiro, climbing onto muscular thighs and linking his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Both boys just kissed lazily, with no hurry or need to end the kiss. It was all about the sweet joining of lips and nothing else. When they finally broke off their kiss, the match had already ended.

Ryoma smiled lightly as he sat back down properly onto the soft. There was a soft glow in his eyes, a glow of simple bliss. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Momoshiro's broad chest, nestling his head comfortably beneath Momoshiro's chin. Giving a small yawn, he said, "I don't mind you influencing me, Momo-senpai."

It was not about what they were doing or whether there was any point to it. It was more about who you were doing it with. Cuddling into strong arms, Ryoma decided, sometimes, a day is best spent doing nothing at all.

---

A/N: Gosh, this is short, my shortest fic yet. And rather pointless. Even the author's note is short. I also seemed to have slightly lost my touch. Oh well. Next time then. Review please. (And cross fingers that I will finish my two other fics in time for Xmas!)

Oct 2005


End file.
